Confused
by vamp youta
Summary: What if edward didnt come back from Denali in Twilight? what if he didnt come for two years untill Bella leaves for collage? what will he do, when he finds a suprise waiting for him?
1. Chapter 1

Preface  
feelings could be confusing. one minute you think you hate someone, the other you're in love with them.

Chapter One EPOV  
It's been two years since I've come here, to Alaska. There's still a part of me that wants to go where I belong… with my family. But not after I've come this far. Soon, the girl would head to collage, I cant jeopardize a human's life just because of my prejudice. I heard someone's thoughts, and not long after, their footsteps, I already knew what was Tanya's going to ask but I let her say it, anyway.

" Hi Edward" she started

"hello Tanya" I answered, just to be polite, although I was a bit annoyed with the direction her thoughts had taken.

_Kate and I are going hunting, do you want to come with us_ she asked, she still hadn't given up. It amazed me ,how someone can keep getting rejected and still try again, with the same person who always rejects them.

I hadn't hunted for two weeks, my eyes were pitch black "sure, Tanya" I answered her.

A smile crept down her lips, and I, instantly, felt guilty for leading her on.  
She frowned, I guess she saw my expression and understood I didn't mean it like that.  
" Im sorry, Tanya " I apologized.

i_t's ok, I know. I just cant help getting my hopes up. Now lets go, Kate's probably waiting._

" okay" I recuantly agreed.

After I satisfied my thirst, I went to the house. Got up to my room, -and before I could continue reading a medicine book- my phone rang, I opened it, and saw the caller ID, it was Alice.  
"hello ,Alice. How are you" I answered.

"hey Edward, missing you, how've you been?"

"you tell me, im sure your doing some psychic stuff to watch every step I make" I teased.

"hey, there's nothing wrong with checking up on you" she began "or making sure  
you're safe, and it's better than invading the privacy of every person to a five-miles radar"

"Alice, it's not like I can help it"

"me too. I called to tell you that Bella is leaving to visit her mother, and then heading of to collage from there, you can , finally, come back"

" really Alice? When is she going?"

"Thursday" that's after four days.

"that's excellent news, Alice" I was happy, I really missed my family, and I wanted go home, although the Denalis had been great and treated me like one of their own family. But still it's not like being with my own family.

" Jasper wants to hunt, I have to go. Talk to you later"

"goodbye" and then the line went dead.

I went downstairs and told Kate and Tanya that I was others were on a hunting trip, Tanya was disappointed that I was so eager to go. She thought she was the reason I wanted to go.  
"no ,it's not that, Tanya. I just want to go home and spend time with my family" she smiled a little, letting me know that it was just a passing thought, nothing she really considered to be true. But I could see in her head she was just saying that, but I didn't say anything as to not embarrass her.

Finally, the day has come, I said goodbye, to Kate, Irina, Tanya and Eleazar. They wished me good luck. I wanted to run back home but I though it would be more convenient if I flew there.

In the plane I thought about why I left forks.  
Because I didn't want to kill a human, I still hate her because she was the reason I wasted two years of my life… or existence, and although I hate to admit, she made me feel weak, a coward who runs away because I cant deal with the problem, but if that was the price I had to pay to not be a monster, then I would pay it.  
All of this anguish was because that girl just decided to come to Forks. she didn't even realize what she was doing to me.  
I still felt like a coward, a week, fragile human made me run away from my family. Again I felt the unjustified hatred for the girl.

The plane landed and strangely I didn't find , Alice or any of my family members waiting for me. I ran to the house, opened the front door, expecting Alice to jump on me when I saw the most unexpected thing I've ever seen………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (EPOV)

I reached my house , and I was puzzled , Alice is not in the porch waiting for me. I always find her outside . first, no one in my family is waiting for me in the airport and now even Alice is not waiting for her regular spot to greet me. So when I opened the front door, expecting Alice to jump on me , I saw the most unexpected thing I've ever seen………

All my family members , but Emmett and Jasper were surrounding a very uncontrolled new born , her red flame eyes were full of rage , she was in the hunting crouch which indicates that her vampire hunting instincts were active . Emmett and Jasper were holding her from her arms, one at each side. I took a deep breath in , trying to smell the air and I caught a very faint scent of a human. I used all my hearing ability to try locating the unlucky prey , it was about 5 miles away. This alerted me , she must be stopped.  
As I was trying to get a plan to prevent such an incident , when the thoughts of my family took me by surprise

_This is not going to be easy, she's not like Emmett or Rose._ That was Esme's thoughts

_This will jeopardize the treaty_ . Carlisle was thinking

_What are we going to do about this?_ Rose thought, this was the first time I've heard her thinking about anything but herself in a long time.

_This is will be so fun! I wonder if she'll wrestle with me?_ Emmett was, as usual, unaffected by any serious atmosphere.

_Oh no calm down , that is a Channel dress, she will tear it up in 5 seconds._ Alice was thinking, she didnt care about anything but the dress

_We have to control this, fast. Isabella is stronger than any newborn I had dealt with before_. Jasper was thinking of how to deal with this.

I _hope Edward can deal with this_ Carlisle thought. Why cant I deal with this?

The most shocking at all, was the fact that I couldn't read the newborn's thoughts. The only person who I couldn't read their thoughts was human. Then I remembered Jasper's thought, he said Isabella?

"What the hell happened?" I heard myself yelling "Is this Isabella swan?" I was so angry, then, Carlisle told me what happened through his thoughts.

(Carlisle POV)  
I was heading home from the hospital, when I smelled three scents. One, was the scent of a fresh blood, and an other, was a vampire I didn't know and the third was a werewolf? The last time I smelled a werewolf was seventy years ago. I heard a fight, so I stopped the car and went to the vampire and the werewolf.

The werewolf was cutting the vampire limb to limb. There was, also, a human girl. She was thrashing and screaming, she was bitten in her arm, the venom had spread too much that I couldn't save her. I knew if I left her, the little amount of venom will spread more slowly, therefore, more painfully, I only did what I could, I bit her.

I turned around, when I heard a growl, it was the werewolf. He was in his human form, and was collecting the pieces, he phased into a wolf again. I knew what he was going to do, and I didn't want to fight him.

" please return to your human form, so I can explain what I did" he growled again  
"the girl, she was going to turn, anyway" he looked at me curiously and phased, he put on a short.

"hello, im Carlisle" I said, he just glared at me.  
He finally replied "im Sam" I could see he was struggling with his instincts, to phase and attack me.

"like I said. She was going to turn anyway, the venom was already spread too much" I said, trying to explain.

"and how does that explain what you just did" his voice was seething with anger,

I looked at the screaming girl to prove my point "she would've been in great pain, she's still in pain, but I made it slightly more tolerable"

He looked at me then the girl. He started collecting the nomad. "Do you need help?" I asked, not wanting to push him.  
"No" his tone was rough , then he was thoughtful trying to figure out what to do, I guessed.

"Do you know who is she ?" I asked  
"she's Isabella swan, the chief of police's daughter. And a girlfriend of one of the elders' sons.

Wow that was complicated. Then it hit me, she was Edward's La tua cantante (singer) I instantly knew Edward would not like this. At that moment, I knew I'll have to take her with me.

"I can take her, show her how to live and be completely responsible to her _if_ she was willing to try our ways" I offered, trying to find a solution for this problem.

"Take her, I'll meet with the elders , meet me in two days, the same time?"

"Ok" hmmm…the transformation will not be finished by then. But I don't think he knows that, I wonder what they are going to say.

I smelt two scents ,Jasper and Alice, I immediately recognized. Alice must've seen what happened and thought I needed some help. When they arrived , Sam growled, obviously not liking the fact that we have the number advantage. They stood by my flanks, in a defensive crouch.  
"Goodbye, then" I told him, so we could go in peace. He nodded , phased and ran.

"What happened" Alice asked. Didn't she see what happened?

"Tell me what you saw and I'll lead from there."

"I didn't see anything, I saw absolutely nothing" her voice crumbled with annoyance. what? How could Alice not see anything?

"I just saw you disappear, I got Jasper and we ran here" she explained. This was the first time anything like that ever happened.

I registered everything that happened, trying to find where the problem was, but the only thing that happened that could cause this was Sam. Could it be the werewolf?

"When, exactly, did you see me… disappear?"

"When you got out of your car" yes. It was right before I saw Sam.

"Maybe it's the werewolf" I voiced my assumptions, she nodded, still annoyed.

Jasper finally spoke "so what did happen?" I told them what happened and the time of the meeting.

"Edward will not like this" she said after I finished.  
"I know" but what was I supposed to do, leave the poor human there, they would've killed her.  
"Let's go home, we cant let any human hear her" jasper carried her , we got to my car and left.

I was concerned, her family would be looking for her, too. I felt sympathy for her father. And then there was the quiluites problem, we'll have to deal with a newborn, and at last Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Charlie's POV)

Bella didn't come home last night. We, (me, Jacob, his friends and a lot of policemen) were searching for her, but we still haven't found her. I was afraid something had happened to her, this wasn't something Bella would do. Her mother hadn't heard anything from her, Jacob, her boyfriend, said he was with her and thought she's going home. We searched but didn't find the truck, too.

I didn't want to lose my daughter, I'm her father, I'm supposed to protect her and I don't even know where she is, or if she's coming back. Although I don't think she ran away. No, nothing happened that could cause something like that, she didn't argue with me nor fight with Jacob, she was supposed to go to her mother to visit her before going to collage.

What bothered me, too, although not as much as this, was the fact my best friend, Billy, was acting like she is dead, he wouldn't search with us, when I asked him. He didn't ask some of the quiluiets to help us find her, either. Billy is a true friend, he is not the kind of guy who would bow out when there's trouble. So I just ignored his behavior. I didn't need anymore frustration. But I _was_ full of rage. How could he not help me? His bestfriend's daughter is missing, and he was acting like nothing is wrong.

Another day came by and still no news. I was searching, again , in the wood when Jack –one of my co-workers- spoke  
"You should go home, get some rest, eat something. If there's something here, me or one of the guys would find it"

I nodded, I didn't have it in me to talk. I slept only three hours yesterday and was pretty tired.

When I got home, I decided to cook some spaghetti. It turned out badly, I took a spoon and –tried- to de-clumb the noodles that was scalded to the bottom. Haha! If Bella saw me I could picture what she'll say "why are you cooking dinner? Is there something wrong?" she would immediately think I was up to something (which in most cases is true) then I started crying, my baby girl was missing, it was my duty as a father, to protect her, to provide her with anything she wanted, to teach her, to never give up on her. I decided to stop weeping and taka a shower, it wouldn't do any good to cry. I just have to find her and I will.

I crossed the bathroom, and my eyes was red and puffy, a bit of hair was appearing in my chin. I looked terrible, but it doesn't matter. I tried to keep myself together, but I broke down ,again. I was always good at repressing bad things, but not this time, not when it's comes to my baby girl. I cried my self to sleep that night. The pain was too unbearable.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Jacob's POV**  
"I'm really going to miss you, Jake" She said as we were walking to her truck

"me, too, but you can visit at holidays, and next year I'll Join you" I told her

"bye" she gave me a sweet peck on the lips "I love you, Jake"

"I love you, too, Bella" she got in the car and drove off

I lied down at my bed, and thought about Bella, how I cant live without her, I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchen I found Sam Uley, whispering something to my dad. My dad's eyed widened but when he saw me he composed his face, I never liked Sam, my dad always treat him like he was special I didn't understand why. Why would someone who's twenty-something talk this much to an older man? I was about to ask what happened when the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered the phone

"Hello, Jake, im Charlie is Bella with you?" he spoke, hmmm Bella went about three hours ago.

"No, she left a while ago. Why?, hasnt she arrived there yet?"

"No, the last time I saw her was this morning before I went to work" I was immediately alarmed.

What happened?, why hasn't she arrived there before? Maybe the truck broke down , I will check the road back to forks and look for her.  
I called Angela, Jessica ,Ben ,Mike even Lauren to see if she's with them but they all said they haven't even seen her today.  
Where could she go? Visit her mother? That was unlikely giving the fact that she was going to meet her in a few days. She doesn't have anyone outside from here-besides Renee -that she could go to, at least I don't think she does. I searched all the way from my house to hers. But she wasn't there. I didn't find the truck either.

Maybe the police will find her, I thought. I called Charlie to know if he found anything but he didn't. I still couldn't get two questions out of my head.  
Where would she go?

Why would she go?

Charlie and the police were looking for her in the forest, they needed more men, I quickly called Embry and Quil, and Told them what happened. They were surprised but said they'll be there for me. I went to my house to ask my dad tell the men of the tribe to help us but when I got there, Sam was still with him, only now with Quil ateara (Quil's grandpa) and sue Clearwater, they were all looking at me with an odd expresion when I got in, but I didn't care Bella was still missing.

" Dad, Bella is missing. She didn't come home after she went from here" I said in a rushed tone, I wanted to skip this conversation. I expected him to be surprised but he was…..cold, all of the others looked at me, with the same expression.

"I'm sure Charlie will find her" he said. I was astonished. Maybe he just received a bad news or something. I didn't care.

"Charlie needs more men, call some men to help with the search" I told him, anxious to go search, so we can find her sooner. she means everything to me. She is the love of my life, although we are young, we have a very serious relationship; I always knew she was the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with.

"There's no need to do that. There's plenty of men at the police station" I looked at him shocked, my mouth hanging open. Did he really say that, or did I imagine it? I looked at him. No, he still had the cold face on. After the shock wore off I was consumed with anger, how could he say that? She was my girlfriend, my love-he knew that- and his best friend's daughter. I knew if I talked, I'd say something I'll regret, so I just stormed out of the house and went to the search group.

When I was searching I heard two men talking  
"Hey, man. Do you really think someone took her?" the first one asked

"No, Tom, the car is not here, too"

"Yeah, I think she is a runaway teenager. But she's the chief's daughter, damien" Tom said

"I think so, too. I saw her once at the Lodge (Charlie favorite restraunt) she seemed nice, not the kind that would do this stuff, but again the truck is nowhere to be found."

I stopped listening as I thought about what they said.  
Could she have ran away? It's the only explanation for the missing truck, unless someone took her and hid the truck, I shook that thought away because no one ,in Forks would go that far. Forks still had a low crime rate. But I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something really bad has happened to Bella.

We searched all the places we could in the last two days, but we still haven't found anything. Charlie hasn't given up yet and so would, I'll search for hr until I find her.  
I was in the garage looking at some pictures of Bella and me, when I heard a voice  
"Hey Jake" Quil greeted me

"Hi man" I spoke, my voice was a bit hoarse.

"So-" he was trying to make small talk "Embry is coming, here" he said ,again trying to make a conversation.

"oh, yeah" I really wasn't in the mood for this. After a few of awkward silence- not that I cared- Embry came.

After he greeted us, he said "Jake, wanna go to the beach? "

"not really" I replied unenthusiastically

"wanna go shoot some hoops?" he tried again

"Im not in the mood for that" I told him. After a few more failed attempts they gave up on me and started talking amongst themselves.

I zoned out ,thinking about how I could find Bella Charlie had already gave the have-you-seen-me paper to a lot of police stations and hospitals, maybe I should go spread more of these. At that moment I heard a name that got my attention.

"did you hear the news about the Cullens?" Embry asked Quil. I haven't heard any gossip about the Cullen's in a while.

"yeah, I did. It's a bit strange, don't you think. They only moved here, like what? five years ago."

"some of the men were happy they left. Superstitious old men" he mumbled the last part.

"What happened to them?" I asked curiosity burned in my voice. They wee shocked but they told me what I wanted. Apparently Dr. Cullen found a job at LA with much more salary than here and decided to go and their kids are going to collage there, too.  
Hmmm… they decides to go at the same time that Bella is missing? I shook that thought away. The Cullen's kept it to themselves, they never had any contact with anybody but themselves.

***review if you like**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

(EPOV)

After I heard what happened, I expected to be a bit relived, but I definitely didn't feel that, all I could think about was the fact ,that the girl I wasted two years of my existence for, trying so hard not hurt her _has_ been changed into a vampire, a rush of anger flooded through me and unjustified hatred. Emmett and Jasper were still trying to control the girl.  
Fortunately, the human was backing away, so the scent was less faint every second.

"We have to take her hunting," Jasper stated the obvious.

"Yes, Alice and Edward, go check if there's any humans near the hunting place" _and keep a large radius_ he said the last part in his thoughts. I nodded ,I needed to have a little chat with Alice.

Jasper said he had found an area that was full of animals. Alice and I ran to the hunting spot, I looked at her, Alice looked back at me and she read all the accusations I had on my face. _I know, I know. I should've told you._ she started . _Sorry, Edward. But I saw in a vision what happened and we had to help her ,she would have died she continued but I ,also, saw that you would react badly, that's why I didn't tell you._

I didn't say anything. We just kept searching for any human's smell, even the distant ones. _Bella is really wild, she can't control herself, the next couple of years is going to be tough, unless Isabella lets me dress her._ She beamed at that thought. Only Alice would be thinking about cloths in a situation like this. _Ican't believe she's still thirsty_ that part confused me, had she already hunted? No ,that couldn't be. The newborn was _very_ wild. I voiced my question to Alice but again she must have hunted yesterday.

"By the way , I missed you" she surprised me, her voice had a sly hint of sadness , Alice was my favorite sister, I could always count on her. We always had each other's backs. I knew she was just trying to do the right thing and when she saw me reacting badly, she chose the easy road.

"I know, I missed you too," I said while hugging her. We went to the house.

"It's clear," Alice said

_This is going to be fun! I still remember the last time_. A memory flashed in the back of his head from her first hunt. Apparently she had a bear for her first meal. Emmett was….cheery? He was excited about all the fun he's going to have with a newborn in the house. He hadn't had the experience yet, because he was the youngest member of our family.

Alice was changing the girl's dress, again because it wasn't "suitable" for hunting. "Isabella-" I said, they first time I ever speak to her, directly before she interrupted me

"Bella"

"Ok, Bella, are you ready?"

She just nodded her head. All of the family were going hunting with her, we all feared how wild and strong she was.

When we arrived there. The place was amazing, there were tons of various animals, it was incredible.  
Suddenly, i heard a voice scream _Oh, no. The outfit! she is going to tear it apart!!,_ only it wasn't a voice just a thought that Alice was screaming in her head.

The girl, er, Bella closed her eyes, and took a short sniff. There was 4 Elks about a mile away, 2 grizzly Bears 3 miles away but she went off beyond them, we trailed off behind her, she was supposed to be thirsty, she ,also, was supposed to kill the first thing she found, but she passed them, I was puzzled. Why would she do that?. Then I felt a breeze of air coming towards me, with it, came the smell of my favorite animal. The mountain lion was about 5 miles away.  
The mountain lion was walking slowly hunting a deer, unnoticed by the dear of course ,he leapt towards it, he didn't sense us, either or Bella.  
So Bella attacked the mountain lion at the same moment he attacked the deer.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh at the astonishing sight in front of us. The rest of the family –but Alice- and I were still surprised by the beauty of the scene ,it was just nature taking its course.

After the surprise wore off, I began to question why had she chose the mountain lion over the grizzly bear, it was obvious why she chose him over the Elk, he was A meat-eater not a Herbivore. he tasted way better.

Bella was still not full so she went back to the bear, us still following. She whipped her mouth with the back of her hand after she drained the life out of the bear.

Isabella's hair was wild and her cloths were not covering a lot of her body, she wasn't a neat-eater, at least not in this kind of meal. Jazz gave her, his sweater. She thanked him and wore it. Then we headed back home. We didn't have much time to stay in Forks and we still had a lot to disscuss.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey, im so sorry. i did a terrible mistake this chapter was supposed to be chapter 5 not the last one, and the last one is chapter 6. i know this will cause confusion so im sorry and thanks to fdaleny 214 for telling me**

Chapter 5  
Carlisle's POV

Alice forsaw in a vision that Isabella's truck will be an evidence so Emmett played with it. he made it unrecognizable . when it was time for us to meet the Elders of the Quiliutes ,Emmett wanted to go with us to the clearing.

"Why do I have to stay" Emmett whined.

"What if Isabella finished the transformation, today? you have to stay and help Rose and Esme".

"fine" then he muttered under his breth "but next time i wont stay"

On our way, Jasper, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to me said "I'm not comfortable with this, what if it is just a trap? what if they wanted to seperate us, and then attacked us? Im worried about this."  
He lived some dark times, maybe it was just his nature but he thought about every strategy he could. He didnt want Alice going, because he thought it was too dangerous for her. but of course Alice didnt accept that. She talked him out of it, instantly.

"Me too, Jasper" Alice was anxious too because she cant see the wolves. she was very annoyed.

"I dont think they are going to try anything like that, Jasper" I told him

"I dont see why not"

"We are not the only ones who dont want a war, Jasper. they are afraid for thier family, too."

"What if they dont accept your offer and insisted on killing the girl?

"I dont think they would want that, knowing it means a war between us"

"yeah, you're right" He sighed.

"When is she going to wake up, Alice?

"It is too early to tell" she replied

When Jasper, Alice and I arrived at the spot, they were waiting for us. There was 4 four of them, a woman and 2 men, and a wolf. One of the men was on a wheel chair. I immedietly recognized the wolf he is Sam, the one who killed the vampire that atacked Isabella .  
They must've braught him, for security, I saw Jasper stiffined ,He took a protective stand in front of Alice. I was worried, If Jasper lost his temper, it would bea disaster since he an control all of our emotions.

"hello, I'm Carlisle, this is Jasper and Alice" I pointed to them, I knew I had to be diplomatic, if we didn't want a fight with them.

" Hello, I'm Billy Black" the man in the wheel chair spoke " this is Quil Ateara Sr., " he pointed to the woman "Sue Clearwater and you already know him" he gestured towards the wolf " Sam Uley"

"My offer to take care of the girl is still standing "I stated.

"We'll take you up on that. " the older man Quil, spoke "you know as much as we do, we don't want her, you have broken the treaty by biting her, but we can see you did to help her, so this one time is forgiven" good. .  
They were being reasonable , probably because of the fact that the girl is Chief Swan's daughter. They .also , want to make sure innocent people doesn't get hurt, they would be anxious and afraid for their families from Isabella.

"Thank you for your understanding, and not starting a war" I told him, I really did.

"There wont be a war-" this time it was Billy "if you meet our one condition" Alice and Jasper locked eyes.

" And what would that be?" for the first time, Jasper spoke.

"The girl is danger, she can not stay here. You'll have to leave." Billy said, looking at me "her family is searching for her, and I don't think they'll give up" .I immedietly felt sorry for Chief Swan, he w a good man. His daughter's dissappearencewill affect him badly. Edward told me -on his way to Denali- that Alice said that Chief Swan would die if something happened to his daughter. i wish there was a way to let him know she's alive, but i knew that it isnt a possibility .  
I already suspected that they would ask this, so it wasn't a shocker. I knew they would want us to go soon. I gave them the peace of mind they needed

"don't worry. We'll go right after the girl wakes up "

"Thank you" Quil said.

I nodded once, then we took off. When I was about to take off , I heard the woman say "Wait"  
i stopped and turned aroundshe talked again, "There's another request"  
I nodded for her to continue.

"Do not return here for the next generation, If you do, there'll be concequances"  
I understood what she ment- The treaty will no longer stand.

"We will do as you wish", I replied

"What are we going to do about Edward?" Alice asked, on our way to the house "he will be difficult" I didnt understnd why.  
none of us answered because we all didnt know what we are going to do about it

after a couple of minutes Jasper talked "where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking ....maybe Lake Charles, Louisiana or Elk City, Idaho?"

"Louisiana" Alice said

"yes. we could go there" Jasper replied.

Suddenly Alice gasped- she had the same distant look she had when she was seeing a vision.  
"Isabella is going to wake up in 5 minutes. She's very aggresive, Emmett wouldnt be able to handle her. She is very wild"

when we arrived it was 5minutes and 8 seconds later. I opened the door, The next second Isabella was launching at the door........ or me.

Jasper quickly held her from her arms, helping Emmett. I joined them Jasper was using is power but she was still resisting us.

When Jasper used his power on her , I explained to Isabella what we are, what we do, our life style and then we took her hunting. we showed her what to do- not that she needed it. she drank two grizzily bears(which was her first meal) and 3 deers , I was shocked she was _that_ thirsty.  
Emmett of course, was laughing so hard.

**do you like this chapter? what do you think will happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(EPOV)

We were moving to Lake Charles, Louisiana. It is very rainy there. I didn't like the place we were going because it was a little bit too crowded , not a lot, just more than Forks, and from what I see from Isabella, she is going to need a place with very low population. But my family didn't think so. I told Carlisle that we needed a place with less population than where we were moving his reply was "I think the place is very good, Bella is wild but if she is trained well, which what we will do, she would be a good vampire. She has a good soul, Edward. she is, or was, not like other humans" I just nodded my head.

Today, Carlisle explained to Bella about The Volturi and their rules, how he has been changed and how he found our lifestyle. She seemed very impressed by Carlisle and his story, then Carlisle spoke

"Now that you know how we live, you have a decision to make" she looked at him, puzzled, he understood she didn't know what he meant so he prompted "Whether you would follow our path and become part of our family or not. Think about it and don't rush, our lifestyle isn't easy. And there would be a lot of times where your resistance will be questioned. and you'll always have to stand against temptation"

"Of course I will join your family-" she said quickly ,then stopped "That is ,if you want me" she said nervously.

"Of course we want you , dear Bella" Esme exclaimed. Bella smiled at her wholeheartedly.

_Poor girl. Lost her parents, her life, everyone she knows. She must be going through a lot of stress and trying to hide it. She will need every help she can have, especially with her strength_Carlisle thought. He was very compassionate about Bella, I realized he was thinking of her just like Alice and Rose.

"C'mon Bella it's time for you to change" Alice was walking down the stairs. Bella had a look of horror on her face, that I had to laugh of. She looked honestly terrified, it was ironic considering the girl's strength that she'd be this afraid of my sister although Alice could be very Scary.

Alice packed all of our belongs and a lot more, not wasting an opportunity to shop. She sent all of our stuff, to our new house.  
We didn't think Bella can handle going to an airport full of humans, so we chose going in cars in the woods to find the least bit of humans, possible. Alice, Esme and Rose went before us to make the house ready while Carlisle, Jazz, Em and I went with Bella. I drove the Volvo , Carlisle sat in the passenger seat next to me, the others were in the back. We did everything we could to ensure that Bella will not slip, we even closed the windows to not let any scent in.

We were close to the house, about a mile away when I smelled a very faint smell of a human he was about 6 miles away from us. Oh ,no "Bella, don't breathe" I quickly said but I was too late. She had already smelled it, I knew from the look of desires on her eyes. And before I could do anything she caught Emmett of guard. She was sitting in the middle of Jasper and Emmett yet she managed to get the door out Before Emmett realized what happened. As soon as Emmett caught up to what had happened, he held her hand but she jerked it and went running fast towards the human with unbelievable speed. I knew I had no time to stop the car and get out of it so I did the first thing my mind came up with. I accelerated the car speed till it was 120 and hit her. That didn't stop her but it _did_ delay her.

unfortunately my car was damaged, in the process. I have to get a new one! We ran at Bella but she was very fast, even faster than me after 20 seconds of running I couldn't see her anymore. She will kill the human, I thought. As he was no more than 100 feet away, I was right.

The look she had on, disgusted me, she was enjoying it, killing the man, draining his blood as long as she had what she wanted Blood, blood and more blood. How could she be cruel? This man may have a family, a wife and kids that love him and he loves them back. But I guess she didn't care as long as she got what she wanted.

I know it was injustice to think of it that way as me or some of my family members had slipped, too. But I just felt it.

She let the man down after she finished, she had a very confused look on her face, like she didn't know where she was. I wanted to know what she was thinking, I tried, I focused on her and tuned everything else out. But try as I may- still, I didn't hear a whisper. I was so caught up I didn't notice Jasper was talking to me through his thoughts  
_We have to take care of the body, Edward. before someone start searching or him, Edward. Edward!!!_ He screamed _snap out of it!_  
Jasper was tasting the girl's mood. There was shock, pleasure and guilt all at once. Emmett took the body, dig a big hole, and buried the man. While we were with Isabella, Jasper tried to calm her, but it still didn't affect her. He took a step closer to touch her because it would increase the affect. Just as Jasper touched her he suddenly flew the opposite direction. We were both very startled.

"Jasper, what happened?" his thoughts showed that he didn't know either, we thought about it but couldn't come with any conclusion _maybe it's her_ Jasper thought, so he ,very slowly, walked behind her and touched her shoulder but, this time nothing happened

"Bella did you do anything? Just a minute ago when I touched you?" he asked her

"No, I didn't do anything"

"Ok, let's go back, then" she nodded her head. We smelled our way to the house.

The house was ready, Alice showed me to my room, I liked it, it was comfortable and bigger than my room in Forks.  
I needed to relax so I started forming a tune in my head but it didn't come up good there was something missing and I didn't know what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(EPOV)

Carlisle said that Bella had to be with somebody at all times. And all of us when she was hunting, to make sure she doesn't 'slip' again.

Jasper told Carlisle about what happened  
" I wanted to calm her so I approached her, something drew me the opposite direction. I don't know what it was but I've never felt like this, at first I thought it was Bella because there wasn't anything that could have caused this but her. But when I touched her again there was nothing this time"  
Jasper wanted to figure out exactly what happened, it bugged him a lot.

"So what do you think happened?" He asked Carlisle after he finished

"hmmm" Carlisle had a thoughtful look on his face "I think it is her" He said after a while

"I thought that, too. But when I touched her again. Nothing happened" He said. Carlisle was thinking of all the powers that could cause such a thing but found none.

"Maybe because she was feeling a lot of different emotions, she couldn't control her power as normal" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Maybe" Jasper replied.

_Did she did that to Jasper on purpose? Because she was felling confused? No , that couldnt be. she doesn't even know vampires has a gift_ Carlisle thought ,then spoke  
"But I don't think she knows that she has a power"

Bella was with Alice getting a makeover so when Carlisle called Bella  
"I'm still not finished" Alice whined by that time Bella was coming down the stairs

"Yes Carlisle"

"Bella, I want you to tell me what happened when Jasper touched you in…. your way here"

"I don't know, I was shocked. Jasper came towards my way when he touched me, and it was like there was some pull that threw him the other direction"

We didn't know what happened so we left it a mystery "Edward, do you mind joining me hunting?" He asked. We went hunting

*****this part is from midnight sun*****  
we hadn't been alone together since I was in Denali.  
I heard him think about the hasty goodbye two years ago.  
In his memory I saw the way my features had been twisted in fierce despair I felt his surprise and sudden worry.

_"Edward"  
"I have to go, Carlisle. I have to go now"_

"What's happened?"

"Nothing. Yet. But it will, If I stay"

He'd reached my arm. I felt how it had hurt him when I cringed away from his hand  
_"I don't understand"_  
I watched my self take a deep breath, saw the wild light in my eyes through the filter of his deep concern  
_"has any person smelled better to you than the rest of them? Much better?"_  
When I'd known he understood my face had fallen with shame. He'd reached out to touch me. Ignoring it when I recoiled again, and left his hands on my shoulder

"have you ever.. has there been a time.."

"Oh"

_"Do what you must to resist, son. I'll miss you ,here take my car, it's faster"_  
He was wondering now, if he had done the right thing, then. Sending me away. wondering if he had hurt me with his lack of trust.

"No I whispered as I ran "that was what I needed. I might, so easily have betrayed that trust ,if you'd told me to stay.

"I'm sorry your suffering, Edward"  
*****end of midnight sun part*****

"It was all for nothing" I said

"no it wasn't. maybe you wouldn't have been able to stop, and it's better this time because, at least, she is alive"

The question was: would it be better if I _did_ kill her? One life's lost instead of two? I knew I was harsh but I just cant help the way I think.

"I'm proud of you, Edward. For staying away and not coming back" Carlisle's voice took me from my thoughts. He is my father in every sense of the word and every way possible, at least I felt this way.

_Shall we?_ He thought, gesturing to begin hunting. I nodded. After a moment he was thinking  
_Hmmm… what could it be? This is the first time I see something like this. Maybe she can control others? No that mean she would know what she's doing, which she is clearly not. Her mind was hidden from Edward like there was some sort of a wall or shield that protected her_. he was thinking about Bella.

Then it hit me . Shield he had said, it was exactly like that. Could she be a physical shield? And even I cant read her mind so she's a mental and a physical shield

"Carlisle, Can she be a shield, like Renata?"

_What?_ He thought about it for a while _yes it's the perfect explanation_.

"But why did it stop when Jasper touched her, the second time?" I said, my excitement over figuring out what happened wearing off.

_Maybe she had so many emotions that she lost the control over the shield on herself, like she's doing now. That's why she is immune to you, Edward. She's a physical and mental shield._

When we went to the house I wanted to go buy a car. I planned on asking Alice to go with me. As soon as I knocked her bedroom door, Alice came and said" I'm ready" of course little annoying future seeing pixie would know what I wanted before I said it.

"Let's go, Edward." She said as she pulled me to her Porsche. We went to a car shop, they had a lot of good cars but not one that was suitable for me. Ah, finally I found a car that was I could live with. I bought an Audi A3. I gave the car to Rose so she could upgrade it and make it better. I went for online shopping because there was new model of Austin Martin that was to be launched in 8 months and I really wanted that car.

**so what do you think? please review and i have a new story "Unsatisfying Love" you should check it out, and it's All Human**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(EPOV)

Bella was to go hunting tonight, and all of us are going to go with her. I knew it was safe because I searched the hunting spot –which was 30 minutes away from the house -we were going three times this past week and I found no humans 'but Bella is wild and strong, we have to be careful' Carlisle said.

Bella was hunting, it was a clear place so I left them sand started hunting myself, I was thirsty, I haven't hunted for two weeks. I closed my eyes and let the scent of my surroundings hit me. There was a couple of Elks 2 miles away, some ducks swimming in the lake near by, rabbets then the sent of my favorite animal, mountain lion.  
I was mid-leap my mentality on the feeling the mountain's sweet blood will leave at my tongue, when someone took the mountain lion before me. I looked to see who it was. Bella. I was seething, now. how could she take him? She to know I was after him but she

stole it.  
A growl escaped my lips, her lips were still on his neck, still drinking his blood. After she  
finished, then she looked at me.

"Sorry" she said. Just like that. And she didn't even say because she meant it, she said it because I was glaring at her.

_Edward. Take it easy. She's just a newborn_ Carlisle thought to me  
_Oh, looks like Eddie boy and uncontrollable vamp are about to kill each other_ Emmett was hoping this would turn into a fight. But I knew I will let it go.  
I took off running to an Elk.

Two weeks had past since we moved here. We were already to the place by now, after moving every while, we learned to not get attached to the place we live at. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett went out on shopping trip yesterday.

I was reading a book, -about ancient times and pharos in Egypt – when I heard someone's thoughts he was a man

_ok where do I go next? I forgot I have to see the map again. Oh ,turn left. I wonder why they came here, did they got bored with city life and come to live in 'peace' are they just rich snobs_ . Who could it be? I was surprised, no one knew about us other than Carlisle's colleagues, and they, usually, kept their distance

_And why did this, Carlisle adopt six kids, I suppose it is noble and all but six? He must be very rich.  
I wonder if the kids are troublemakers, well not under my watch.._ he trailed off.

Now he was already in front of the house, he got out of his car –a police car. And knocked at our door.

Carlisle heard the car, and when he heard the knock he assumed it was someone lost. He opened the door "Hello, good morning" he greeted

"Good morning to you too" Said the man  
Carlisle looked at him pointedly

"Oh, I'm Matt Gerard the police Cheif, and I came here to tell you that there has been someone missing in the woods near by" Carlisle nodded his head

"I saw the flyer, poor kid"

"Yeah, well. Have you seen anything strange?" He asked

"No, we're still trying to settle down here"

"Well if you see anything please inform the police station"

"Okay, have a good morning"

"Thanks"

Unfortunately the man was suspicious, as their crime rate was very low until we moved, and in less than two weeks someone went missing. I knew what this meant, we have to move. Again.

"We have to take her out" Esme argued with Carlisle, who didn't want Bella to hurt anyone else.

"I am not sure if she can control herself"

"But if we never let her out ,how can she ever fight the temptation?"

"In time she will"

"She'll know we don't trust her, I'll just take her to the supermarket now, it's very late in the night. There will be only the cashier. She had just hunt. I think she can do this Carlisle"

Carlisle wasn't convinced but he didn't want to have a fight with Esme so he agreed.

"Edward please go with them" Carlisle asked me

"Okay"

We ran to the supermarket and when we were close, I smelled the scent of the closest human to us. There was no one near him. I told Bella to hold her breath. Then to inhale slowly and cautiously. She did as I say but as soon as she inhaled she ran for the human. This time I was ready. I held her from both of her arms but she shook me like I was a feather and lunged at the man

Oh, no. this cant be happening, again. She was finished. Esme was feeling guilty blaming this on herself

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered to her but Bella thought I was talking to her "Then whose is it?" she asked.

I dodged her question . I carried the forty-something over weight man to the woods after Bella and Esme went home. I went back, too. Got a shuffle and buried him there.

Two weeks had past since that night and it was time for Bella to go hunting again.  
Alice saw something about us moving, but it wasn't clear. So we kept our guard. As Bella was eating a bear, there was suddenly a human, near by. I immediately knew what will happen, but nevertheless we had to try to stop her. I ran –with her- trying to stop her but she wouldn't be stopped when we reached a human, I saw he was a teenager not older than seventeen, there was a basket full of food, and some roses. It was worse , someone, probably his girlfriend will be coming here , we had to take care of this fast. By that time we were all just looking at her killing the boy.

Oh, no Alice gasped "He is the mayor's son the police is already suspicious" there was no need to say who the police will suspect on.

"Emmett, Jasper take care of this" Carlisle ordered "Esme, Alice, Rose go pack our stuff. We are moving to the Amazon."


End file.
